


Ride it Out

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Trepan is tied to a new toy, Overlord's well known fickleness leads him to leave Trepan alone for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ceryskitty gave me this idea over on tumblr. Thank you, I hope I did it justice. If you want i can make this fic a gift for you or something. =)
> 
> Un-betad so it may have some issues. =/

Trepan was usually willing to play along with Overlord's fancies. As calm as the decepticon always seemed, the tails of his brutality, and fickle personality were well known. It was not uncommon for him to end a battle suddenly, do to a lack of entertainment.

Such situations were a blessing to those that were left. At least then they had a chance against the remaining forces.

Trepan thus made his sessions in teaching interesting. Quickly he found Overlord liked live subjects to meddle with more then just paying with unused brain modules. He hated the written tests, threatening bodily harm if ever forced to go through one again. he hated the lectures. He hated reading the books. Had he wanted to be a certified Mnemosugeon, he never would of gotten past the qualification testing.

He was just as fickle in ‘love’ (Trepan used that word very loosely with Overlord) and sex, as Trepan found out. He would want to play rough and then suddenly he would change his mind and be gentle, and vise versa. Several times he had even just gotten up and walked away, claiming boredom. Trepan bared through it and usually let him do as he pleased, least Overlord felt trapped some how in a cycle of repetition.

This was one of Overlord’s attempts to try something and keep what they had fresh. He had suddenly left in the middle of a lecture, claiming he had an idea. And did not come back for hours. When he came back, he had a new toy.

He presented the saddle. A sybian. An interfacing toy for those that like simulation of the valve. And clutched in one hand was a length of rope.

“And this is for?” Trepan already knew but he knew Overlord liked to be humored.

‘You.” Was all Overlord said, holding out a hand for him to take. It seemed the lecture was over then. Trepan hesitantly placed his hand into the large palm, wincing as it closed around his fingers tightly.

Trepan opened his interfacing hatch as soon at Overlord made him stand over the toy. It had something to insert into his valve, and a few nobs to tickle his node. Trepan doubted Overlord would let him find some sort of lube. He would be going on dry it seemed.

Luckily the attachment wasn’t too big.

“Do you know how to use this?” Trepan asked, resisting the huge hand on his shoulder trying to make him sit down.

“It came with an instructional vid. But we don’t need it.” Overlord enforced, pushing Trepan down harder. The smaller mech finally relented and let himself be pushed down, the raised pad pressing against his valve and node, and the part for his valve slipping all the way in, pressing to his ceiling node.

Trepan sighed, like he was being put upon, and put his hands behind his back, watching as Overlord used the rope to tie him to the device. He left no room for Trepan to move at all, pressing the textured surface firmly to his valve lips and node. Next, the remainder of the rope was delicately wrapped around him in intricate knotting patterns, ending with his wrists being bound behind his back.

Trepan’s antenna lowered a little, eyeing Overlord wearily as he took the control in his hand. He licked his oversized lips, and flipped on a switch, and a soft vibration began. Hardly anything to get worked up over, unless one wanted a slow build.

“Lets see... One of these is for a spike attachment, but lets save that. Hmmm.” Overlord turned a nob, and the vibrations increased. Trepan grew stiffer, legs flexing as best they could in their bound state. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth, and looked down a bit, unsure what to do. He could not grind against it. Overlord had effectively made him immobile.

Overlord made a soft hum, and he fiddled with the nob again, turning it up all the way quickly. Trepan made a high pitches whine, leaning forward and panting. It took thirty seconds for Trepan to cum, almost laughing as he tried to lift himself up to lessen the stimulation.

The phase sixer clicked his glossa and leaned back on his heals. And Trepan could tell already he was getting bored. That was oddly fast, especially with the toy doing what he wanted. But again, he had made Trepan immobile. He could not touch himself and put on a show. He was literally just sitting there. Overloading yes, but what fun was that if he could not do more?

“I just remembered. I have something to do.” Overlord turned the vibrations down, standing up and leaning over to scratching under Trepan’s chin. “Sit tight pet. Shouldn’t take me more then ten minutes.”

Trepan shook his head, scowling. “N-No. Untie me.” Trepan ordered, and Overlord laughed at him.

“Oh, your feisty today! Think you can order me around. Okay then.” he leaned down for the controls and turned the other nob. The attachment in his valve began to rotate, and Trepan tossed his head back, bearing his denta. Overlord flipped a switch on the side, and it began to thrust up into him in short jerky movements, more similar to a servo inside of him then a spike.

Overlord seemed to get interested again and just watched, fiddling with the nob until he turned it all the way, the rotations and thrusts fast. Trepan’s spike popped out, dripping lubricants quite heavily.

“Oh yeah... I have something to do...” Overlord mumbled. His servos moved back to the original nob, and turned up the vibrator all the way again.

Trepan squirmed, growling as he tried to get up. “You... You scrap-pile. Get me... Up!” he leaned over and sobbed as he overloaded again, spike spurting and valve gushing. 

But Overlord was set on it now. He had lost interest in Trepan entirely, and left him there. He was to bored to even untie him and let him up. That, or he was punishing him for trying to order him around.

Trepan watched as the larger bot just left the apartment. He suddenly felt scared. “Wai.... Wait. Please I....” his back flexed as he came again, squirming wildly trying to get up just enough so his ceiling node was not being stimulated so much. “You piece of... I’ll... ahhh! I’ll get you for this. How dare you!”

Trepan twisted hard, practically sobbing. His vents popped open and let out a scalding puff of steam. He jerked hard, mouth gaping as he jostled the false spike quickly rotating inside of him, incessantly prodding his ceiling node.

He renewed his struggling, rocking side to side, back and forth, trying to loosen the rope in anyway he could. “To the pit with you... ah... and your rope work!” Trepan screamed, jerking hard as he came again, and then a second time shortly after wards.

He gave one more hard jerk forwards, and toppled over onto his chest, his back bowed harshly, and the weight of his hips making the toy dig in harder. Trepan’s optics grew bright, and he grit his denta, hands flexing as nodes deep in his valve were rubbed and prodded. The vibrations on his outer node mean while had lessened, but that made it seem more like teasing. And that was so much worse.

Tears poured down his face as he squirmed, drooling and whining as that only stimulated his valve harder, he came again, and then again, and yet again. The eighth one making him squirt hard, lubricants pooling under his hips. 

It was getting very hard to think. He had half a mind to pull up his hud, and see how long it had been. But he could not concentrate long enough to even manage it, let alone focus on all the warnings flashing. He began to squirm again, but no longer to try and escape, but to make himself cum again. He flexed his back, sobbing as the sybian sank deeper. He went limp then, frame shuddering as he overloaded an ninth time.

He stopped counting after that as it then felt like it carried on and on. He had reached that fabled crescendo of rapid overloading that blurred into one. His frame was quickly overtaxed, his vision becoming staticky and pixelated in some places. he could only hope Overlord came back. That he didn’t forget his promise of only ‘ten minutes’. This would certainly be an embarrassing way to die. Or at least loose him mind over.

It felt like hours, and it probably was. But Eventually, Overlord did come back. He pulled Trepan back up right, crouched in front of him. Trepan could hardly see him, and he whimpered when he heard Overlord say something, sucking on Overlord's thumb as it wiped away the droll coating his chin.

He caught the flash of a grin, and suddenly Overlord was lifting him up to move him over to the couch. Overlord sat himself down, and leaned forward, control in hand. His thumb was back, puling Trepan’s mouth open. Trepan complied. Or at least was too tired and confused to refuse him. He shuddered again, spike twitching, reserves of transfluid run dry long ago.

The servos in his mouth were soon removed, and Overlord pulled Trepan’s head forward roughly. Trepan gagged as the decepticons large spike was forced into his lax mouth, and down his intake. Trepan tried to do what he wanted. He was still aware enough for that, but It was not good enough apparently, and soon Overlord was ramming his head down hard and fast.

Trepan’s eyes watered, and soon he shuddered again, cumming a final time before passing out.

When Trepan came to, he was off the toy, and in Overlord’s lap. The decepticon had linked them up for a fuel transferal. Had Trepan been that low? Trepan opened his mouth and let out a soft burst of binary and static. Overlord shushed him.

“I got a bit distracted. For about... oh... Two hours?” Overlord said off handedly. He chuckled and flicked at Trepan’s antenna. “I must say... I came home to such a wonderful sight. I think we should do this again, pet. I’ll watch you the whole time though.”

Trepan grimaced and whined, pressing his face into Overlord’s chassis, feeling his spark thrum under the thick plating. It took him a moment or two to find his voice. “I can’t teach you anything if you turn me into a sex crazed pleasure bot.”

Overlord’s engines rumbled. It seemed he actually liked the idea. But after a while, he conceded. “Yes... I suppose so. We will put a few months between then and now.” 

Trepan sighed in relief and nodded, reaching up and unplugging the fuel line. He settled then in Overlord's lap. “I want you to read the material while I sleep.” he mumbled, smiling as Overlord let out an angry grumble. But he leaned over to pick the datapad off the table none the less.


End file.
